The subject matter herein relates generally to a low profile component tie.
Component ties are used to secure and tie one or more components, such as cables. Such cable ties may tie the cables together in a bundle and/or tie the cables to another structure. Cable ties typically include a retention mechanism and a strap that is secured around the components to the retention mechanism.
However, known cable ties are not without disadvantages. For example, the retention mechanisms are typically bulky and extend a considerable distance outward from the cable or cable bundle, increasing the overall bundle diameter. The retention mechanisms are typically block shaped and define snag points for the cable bundle. For example, when the cable bundle is routed through a structure or chassis, such as within a building, machine, vehicle or aircraft, the block shaped retention mechanism may snag or catch on a portion of the structure or on another cable tie of an adjacent cable bundle.
Furthermore, conventional cable ties have a top side and a bottom side with the head of the retention mechanism extending upward above the top side. Because the head extends above the top side, the bottom side must face the cable. The cable tie can only be assembled to the cable in a single orientation. If the cable tie is initially assembled backwards with the top side facing the cable, the cable tie must be dis-assembled (if assembled), unwrapped, flipped over and re-wrapped and assembled. Such process may be time consuming.
A need remains for a low profile component tie that overcomes one or more of the above noted deficiencies and is an improvement to existing cable tie designs.